Gagal Move On
by Ve Amilla
Summary: Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. "Iya, itu benar. Aku harus move on", kata Baekhyun setelah menghembuskan nafasnya serta membuka matanya dengan penuh keyakinan. BaekMin / XiuBaek / XiuHo / SuMin / Baekhyun / Xiumin / Suho


.

 **Gagal Move On**

.

Oleh : Ve Amilla

Judul : Gagal Move On

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyun, EXO

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Chapter : 1

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang kecewa atas nasib tidak beruntungnya. Dia kalah bersaing dalam cinta. Orang yang dia sukai memilih orang lain. Bahkan lebih buruknya, dia belum sempat mengutarakan cintanya.

Dia sudah mencoba mengatakan cintanya. Tentu saja bukan dengan cara yang sederhana. Baekhyun menyiapkan sebuah tempat yang indah dan romantis. Dia telah menyiapkan hal yang istimewa untuk orang yang istimewa.

Baekhyun berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Memandang miris ke arah bawah, di mana terletak sebuah kolam renang luas di sana. Kolam indah dengan air jernih yang mengisi penuh kolam renang tersebut. Kolam renang dengan air yang berwarna biru muda, warna dari dinding kolam. Namun sekarang di permukaan kolam tersebut sedang mengapung kelopak bunga mawar merah. Kelopak bunga mawar merah itu mengapung membentuk sebuah kalimat, "I LOVE U". Dengan kedip api kecil dari lilin-lilin yang mengapung di tengah-tengah setiap huruf yang terbuat dari kelopak mawar merah tersebut.

Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana rencananya akan dia lakukan. Sungguh indah dan mewakili perasaannya. Menggambarkan betapa besarnya cintanya untuk Minseok.

Tapi sayangnya, belum sempat Baekhyun mengutarakan kalimatnya. Petir sudah lebih dulu menyambar dengan kerasnya.

"Minseok, kau ada…", ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Baek, nanti ku telfon lagi ya…", ucapan Minseok terpotong.

"Minseok, bagaimana? Kau mau menerima cintaku? Dan menjadi kekasihku?", Baekhyun mendengar suara itu. Dan dia kenal itu suara siapa. Itu suara Joonmyun, rivalnya.

Sambungan telfon Minseok belum terputus, sehingga Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Minseok sedang bersama Joonmyun saat Baekhyun menelfonnya. Baekhyun kalah cepat dari rivalnya. Semua yang telah dia siapkan jadi sia-sia. Baekhyun kalah. Tak ada kesempatan untuknya. Haruskah Baekhyun menyerah? Seharusnya jangan, kan Minseok belum tentu menerima Joonmyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi deritanya. Karena Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti bagaimana Joonmyun begitu mencintai Minseok. Dan lebih parah lagi, Minseok memancarkan aura yang berbeda saat bersama Joonmyun. Aura asmara, aura yang dimiliki oleh manusia yang sedang merasakan suka dan cinta.

Baekhyun memiliki kelebihan. Dia bisa merasakan dan melihat aura manusia. Tapi walaupun begitu, sebagai pria sejati yang pantang menyerah. Baekhyun tetap mencoba memenangkan hati Minseok. Siapa tahu dia akan diterima.

Namun jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun ragu. Karena kemungkinan untuknya amat sangat kecil. Minseok pasti akan menerima Joonmyun. Pupus sudah harapannya. Selamat tingggal kepada cintanya yang tak tersampaikan.

.

.

"Kenapa Minseok harus menerima Joonmyun?", tanya Baekhyun tak terima dan penuh kekecewaan sambil mencekik leher seseorang. Juga tidak lupa mengguncang-guncangkannya.

Seseorang itu adalah Jongdae, sahabat Baekhyun. Jongdae tercekik dalam cengkraman Baekhyun. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke depan untuk meminta pertolongan. Baekhyun sedang kesurupan sepertinya. Bagaimana bisa dia mencekik sahabatnya seperti itu? Walaupun tidak benar-benar mencekik sesungguhnya. Hanya saja cengkramannya begitu kuat.

"Baek, hentikan! Kau mau membunuh kekasihku?! Kau tidak apa-apa Dae _chagi_?", sang penyelamat datang, Park Chanyeol. Menangkup wajah Jongdae dengan khawatir, untuk memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Jongdae mengedip pelan dengan wajah memelas penuh derita kepada Chanyeol kekasihnya. Lalu Jongdae mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia baik-baik saja tapi kepalanya sedikit pusing karena ulah Baekhyun. Segera Jongdae memandang marah ke arah Baekhyun, serta satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. "Kau pikir aku tahu? Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu!", jawab Jongdae ketus.

Jongdae benar, Baekhyun mengakui itu. Dia tahu pasti apa alasan Minseok menerima Joonmyun sebagai pacarnya seminggu yang lalu. Lalu kenapa Baekhyun masih bertanya? Itu karena dia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Begitu pahit, oh tidak, tidak lagi pahit. Tapi hambar, hampa, yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Sungguh menyiksa.

Masih bisa melihat Minseok. Di sana, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat Minseok. Minseok masih terlihat indah. Bahkan terlihat semakin indah, karena Baekhyun tidak mampu memilikinya. Baekhyun memandang Minseok dengan penuh kerinduan dari meja tempat dia duduk saat ini. Minseok sedang meminum _ice Americano_ dengan tenang di meja dekat jendela. Di mata Baekhyun, Minseok terlihat begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Walau sebenarnya meja mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh meter. Jongdae memandang bosan ke arah Baekhyun. Baginya, Baekhyun benar-benar _lebay_ saat galau seperti ini.

" _ **Oh Mantan Kekasih ku, jangan kau lupakan aku**_

 _ **Bila suatu saat nanti kau merindukanku**_

 _ **Datang, datang pada ku…**_ ", tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyanyi dengan masih memandang Minseok rindu dan penuh harap. Dia menyanyikan lagunya LYLA yang berjudul "Mantan Kekasihku". Dia jatuh cinta dengan lagu itu. Bagi Baekhyun, lagu itu sangat mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Seolah ada teman yang sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Membuat dia tidak merasa sendiri, ada yang memahaminya. Saat dunia tidak mengerti rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Bahkan Jongdae juga tidak mengerti.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kekasih?", tanya Jongdae dengan tidak percaya. "Bahkan Minseok tidak pernah jadi pacarmu", kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun memandang Jongdae tidak suka. Tega sekali Jongdae mengatakan hal itu. Tuh kan, Jongdae tidak pernah mengerti. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan tawanya, hingga rasanya perutnya kram. Baginya, mereka berdua itu sangat _absurd_. Baekhyun, sepupunya, ditambah Jongdae, sahabat Baekhyun sekaligus pacarnya, kalau sedang bersama itu benar-benar konyol. Cara mereka bicara itu selalu mengundang tawa. Ada-ada saja yang mereka katakan.

"Sudahlah. Cari yang lain saja. Di dunia ini tidak hanya ada Minseok", saran dari Jongdae. Jongdae memang terlihat tidak berperasaan. Tapi sesungguhnya dia sedih dan juga kasihan melihat Baekhyun. Kisah cinta sahabatnya sungguh tragis. Layaknya bunga yang sudah pupus sebelum berkembang. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat Jongdae menjadi _mellow_ , itu bukan gayanya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Jongdae itu cengeng. Dia takut kalau dia terbawa perasaan dan tiba-tiba menangis di depan Baekhyun, kan gengsi.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. "Iya, itu benar. Aku harus _move on_ ", kata Baekhyun setelah menghembuskan nafasnya serta membuka matanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Jongdae tersenyum bahagia, sesak rasanya melihat sahabatnya terlihat suram. Membuat dia merasa bersalah kalau dia sedang ingin mem _-bully_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga bahagia dengan keputusan Baekhyun. Sepupunya memang harus segera mengakhiri masa patah hatinya. Karena patah hati itu bisa merusak pertumbuhan.

Namun senyuman bahagia mereka tidak bertahan lama. Karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri. Dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin, menjauhi meja tempat mereka bertiga duduk. "Dia mau ke mana?", tanya Chanyeol bingung saat melihat Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah bingung. Karena dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti arah langkah Baekhyun. Lalu, wajah bingung mereka tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget dan heran saat mereka melihat tempat di mana Baekhyun berhenti saat ini.

.

"Minseok…"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Minseok mendongak. "Baekhyun, kau juga di sini? Duduk…", kata Minseok ceria serta senyum gembiranya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihat senyum Minseok, senyum indah yang dihiasi gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Lalu Baekhyun duduk, dia memilih duduk di kursi sebelah Minseok.

"Kau mau pesan apa?", tanya Minseok sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai makan", jawab Baekhyun kalem. Seolah dia tidak ingin waktu berjalan cepat dan memisahkannya dengan Minseok.

Minseok heran mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Jadi kau sudah dari tadi di sini? Kenapa tidak menyapaku?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Minseok. Jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan? Haruskah dia jujur dan menceritakan semuanya pada Minseok? Itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Melihat Baekhyun hanya diam dan tersenyum, Minseok menyadari ada kesedihan di sana. "Baek, kau sepertinya sedang tidak gembira. Wajahmu terlihat mendung", kata Minseok disertai kekehan lembut. Dia berniat menambahkan lelucon supaya tidak terlalu serius. Tapi Minseok menyadari bahwa leluconnya sama sekali tidak lucu, sehingga dia menertawakan usaha gagalnya. Mana mungkin wajah Baekhyun yang _cute_ dan tampan disamakan dengan awan yang bentuknya abstrak. Tapi lucu juga jika dibayangkan menurut Minseok.

Ada jeda keheningan beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Minseok dengan yakin. Seolah dia telah menemukan ide yang benar-benar dia butuhkan saat ini. "Minseok, maukah kau menolong ku?", tanya Baekhyun pelan. Dengan sorot mata menatap lurus Minseok, seolah menyimpan harapan di sana.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun, Minseok jadi merasa canggung. Baekhyun terlihat begitu serius, dan putus asa. Minseok mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Menolong adalah perbuatan baik, jadi kenapa tidak? Apalagi yang butuh pertolongan ini adalah Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"Minseok, aku butuh ini untuk menolong ku", kata Baekhyun setelah mendapat jawaban dari Minseok. Perlahan Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya mendekati Minseok. Minseok memilih diam dan menunggu, karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Minseok, lalu menariknya perlahan. Mendekatkan kepala Minseok mendekati kepalanya.

Minseok merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdebar karena cemas, tapi dia tetap diam dan tidak menolak. Hingga akhirnya Minseok benar-benar heran dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksud Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Ternyata Baekhyun menarik kepala Minseok mendekat untuk menempelkan dahi Minseok dengan dahinya. Minseok terus mengerjapkan matanya karena canggung. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena saat ini dia benar-benar gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat jelas di depan matanya, tampan.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menikmati momen ini. Momen terakhir dia bisa sedekat ini bersama Minseok. Iya, Baekhyun melakukan hal itu sebagai salam perpisahan terhadap cinta tak tersampaikannya. "Selamat tinggal Minseok, Cintaku", ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. "Aku tahu aku tak akan mudah melepasmu. Tapi ini harus. Kau telah memilih dia. Bahagialah bersamanya", kata Baekhyun dalam hati. "Joonmyun sialan!"

Minseok merasakan dahi Baekhyun mengerut. Menurutnya Baekhyun pasti sedang teringat tentang hal yang menyakitkan. Minseok memandang sedih Baekhyun. Terbersit olehnya untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak tahu dengan cara apa, bahkan dia juga tidak tahu Baekhyun terluka karena apa.

Baekhyun masih pada posisinya. Seolah tak ingin melepas, dan tak ingin ini berakhir. "Minseok, tolong sembuhkan otak ku, yang selalu memikirkanmu. Sembuhkan mata ku, yang selalu ingin melihatmu. Sembuhkan hati ku, yang selalu penuh akan dirimu. Agar aku bisa berpaling darimu", Baekhyun memohon dalam hati. Namun Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong bahwa ada satu lagi permohonan yang dia miliki. Dia ingin terus berada di sisi Minseok, seperti saat ini. Berada di sisi Minseok adalah tempat paling tenang dan paling indah yang pernah ada.

Baekhyun tersenyum, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Melihat senyum Baekhyun, Minseok merasa bahagia. Sepertinya Baekhyun telah melalui masa sulitnya. Lega yang dirasakan Minseok karena dia telah berhasil menolong Baekhyun. Minseok ikut tersenyum.

"Ekhem! Apa yang kau lakukan…. Baekhyun?"

"Suara itu, kenapa harus mengganggu di saat ini?!", gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Tapi dia merasakan Minseok menjauh, tidak lagi terasa kulit halus Minseok di dahinya. Terpaksa dia membuka matanya dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Joo-Joonmyun… kau sudah datang?", tanya Minseok kikuk. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah dan merasa tak enak sedang berada dalam pose seperti itu bersama Baekhyun saat Joonmyun datang. Walaupun Minseok berani bersumpah dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Baekhyun. Dia hanya menolong Baekhyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Minseok, "Kau menunggu lama?", tanya Joonmyun lembut. Padahal sebelumnya Joonmyun memasang wajah dinginnya saat memandang Baekhyun, seolah mengancam dan mengutuk melalui sorot matanya. Joonmyun tahu Minseok tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam di belakangnya. Tapi, bahaya yang mengancam ada di sampingnya, yaitu Baekhyun. Joonmyun tahu Baekhyun menyukai Minseok, dia rival yang berat. Beruntungnya Minseok membalas perasaannya, sehingga mau menerima Joonmyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali dengan sorot mata mengancam milik Joonmyun, yang dia rasakan saat ini hanya jengkel yang rasanya hampir mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Joonmyun telah merusak prosesi penyembuhannya, yang indah.

Minseok hanya tersenyum canggung menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun. Dia merasa sangat canggung karena hal tadi. Dia sangat bingung harus bicara apa untuk menjelaskannya pada Joonmyun.

"Minseok, terima kasih." Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berdiri, "Aku rasa aku harus pergi", lalu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepada Minseok. Memandang Minseok dengan sorot mata rindu. " _Anyeong_ ", lanjutnya lalu melangkah pergi.

" _Anyeong_ ", balas Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. Dia memerhatikan Baekhyun yang terus melangkah menjauh, hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun terus melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia bergumam dalam hati, "Selamat Tinggal", sambil menutup mata. Sesak, sesak sekali rasanya. Tapi dia harus bertahan, dia harus kuat.

.

.

"Wow… tak ku sangka kau bisa melakukannya", kata seorang pemuda tinggi bagai model. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia bertampang sangar, cocok jadi preman. Tubuhnya berotot, tapi tidak sebesar binaragawan, bahkan bisa dikatakan dia kurus. Memakai seragam SMA. Terlihat sangat keren, ditambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang ditata ke atas. Tapi sepertinya dia kurang tidur, ada lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya.

Dia terus berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun terkesan tidak memerdulikan dia sama sekali. Seolah dia tidak ada. Tidak sopan sekali Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya fokus pada jalannya saja. Tapi pemuda itu terus bicara kepada Baekhyun walaupun tidak mendapat balasan. "Kau yakin mau melepaskannya? Padahal Minseok itu sangat manis, dan juga cantik", kata pemuda itu dengan pose berhayal, kepala menghadap ke atas dengan sorot mata menerawang. "Andai aku bisa, aku akan memeluknya erat", kata pemuda itu lagi. Sekarang dengan pose memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tidak lupa dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedang merindukan seseorang.

Baekhyun bereaksi. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat, sambil memejamkan matanya. Seolah menahan sesuatu. Melihat pergerakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun, pemuda tinggi itu mengeluarkan seringai penuh kepuasan. Dia bahagia sekali sepertinya.

Baekhyun membuka kembali matanya. Dia mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam melalui hidung, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang berusaha mengontrol emosi. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu berjalan santai penuh dengan kegembiraan di samping Baekhyun. Bersiul-siul menikmati suasana dengan kedua tangannya dia letakkan di belakang kepala. "Sore ini cuacanya begitu indah", kata pemuda itu gembira.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati. Lalu dia mengeluh, kenapa rumahnya begitu jauh. Sore ini sama sekali bukan sore yang indah bagi Baekhyun. Karena di sore ini, dia harus melupakan rasa cintanya yang telah dia miliki sejak satu tahun lalu. Sore ini dia harus berhenti memikirkan Minseok. Mulai sore ini, dia harus memulai hidup barunya. Mulai sore ini, Baekhyun harus bisa _move on_ dari Minseok, cinta pertamanya.

Hatinya benar-benar sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Melepaskan dan merelakan Minseok benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah bagi Baekhyun. Secerah dan seindah apapun bunga dan tanaman di taman yang dia lewati saat ini, hanya kelabu dan mendunglah yang terlihat di mata Baekhyun. Begitu menyesakkan, hingga membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu gerbang pagar rumahnya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat aneh di mata anggota keluarganya dan juga para pekerja di rumahnya. Baekhyun ingin terlihat seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Namun remaja tinggi berbaju SMA ini terus menguji kesabarannya. Sampai sekarang dia masih mengikuti Baekhyun, tidak lupa dia juga terus mengatakan hal yang membuat Baekhyun hampir lepas kendali.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu perlahan, sambil berusaha sabar untuk mengontrol emosinya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Lalu Baekhyun berbalik, untuk menutup pintunya.

"Menurutku, Joonmyun dan Minseok terlihat serasi. Sangat cocok sekali menjadi sepasang kekasih, iya kan?"

Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba, tepat sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna. Tangannya meremas kuat gagang pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Baekhyun menutup pintunya sedikit keras. "Huang Zitao!", Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sambil menggeram marah.

"Ups… sepertinya aku salah bicara", kata Tao dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal yang sangat dibuat-buat. Lalu tubuhnya menghilang, bagaikan debu yang ditiup oleh angin.

"Haaaaaahh…", Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam sekali padanya hari ini? Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa membuat keputusan untuk _move on_ itu sungguh sangat sulit sekali? Apalagi, _move on_ -nya ini dari Minseok, cinta pertamanya.

Jongdae, sahabatnya yang tidak mau mengerti. Chanyeol, sepupunya yang tidak mau peduli. Dan sekarang, ditambah Huang Zitao, si hantu anak SMA yang pantang menyerah mengganggunya. Apa mereka semua bekerja sama untuk mengejeknya?

Baekhyun mengerang karena frustasi. Hatinya yang biasanya penuh akan cinta, sekarang seolah kosong. Cinta yang tadinya memenuhi hatinya, memberikan dia semangat dan gairah hidup yang luar biasa. Namun sekarang berbeda, bukan berarti cinta itu mati lalu menghilang. Melainkan, cinta itu bertemu dengan jalannya yang buntu. Harus Baekhyun apakan cinta ini? Cinta ini bahkan belum sempat dia ucapkan. Tapi cinta ini harus berhenti di tengah jalan buntu. Membunuh cinta ini, itu sungguh tidak mungkin. Iya itu benar, dia harus mengambil jalan lain. _Move on_ adalah pilihan yang paling baik, untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menerawang melihat langit-langit kamarnya. "Tapi… bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa _move on_ dari Minseok?", tanyanya putus asa.

.

.

Masih di salah satu meja kafe, Joonmyun dan Minseok duduk berhadapan. Keduanya saling condong ke arah meja, supaya lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Joonmyun… yang tadi itu… aku mohon kau jangan salah paham ya…", pinta Minseok memelas.

Joonmyun memandang Minseok penuh dengan kasih sayang, lalu dia tersenyum lembut. Joonmyun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk merapikan poni Minseok yang jatuh di dahinya. "Emm… memangnya tadi kalian sedang apa?", tanya Joonmyun lembut.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang menolong Baekhyun. Sungguh", kata Minseok, dia khawatir jika Joonmyun tidak percaya.

Lagi, Joonmyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku percaya." Minseok menghela nafas lega. Lalu Minseok tersenyum bahagia, "Terima kasih."

Bagi Joonmyun, ekspresi Minseok saat cemas, takut, dan salah tingkah, itu semua sungguh lucu. Dia begitu suka melihatnya. Hanya dengan melihat saja, sudah membuat cintanya semakin bertambah besar untuk Minseok. Tapi yang paling dia sukai adalah saat Minseok tersenyum. Sungguh indah, senyumnya bagai bulan sabit di tengah gelap malam yang bertabur bintang. Sinar bulan yang tidak menyilaukan. Sinar yang redup, namun menenangkan hati. Dan selalu membuat Joonmyun merasa rindu, bahkan saat melihatnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu. Memangnya Baekhyun minta tolong apa?", tanya Joonmyun lembut.

"Emm…", Minseok mengedip kaku, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Minseok menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi Baekhyun tidak bilang", jawab Minseok polos.

Kemudian Joonmyun menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, untuk menutupi isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. "Baekhyun sialan! Jadi tadi dia mencuri-curi kesempatan", geram Joonmyun dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya, kau dan Baekhyun itu seperti apa? Kalian terlihat begitu dekat", tanya Joonmyun hati-hati. Dia belum begitu lama mengenal Minseok. Joonmyun juga tidak tahu banyak soal Minseok. Dia tidak tahu siapa saja teman Minseok. Namun sedikit yang dia tahu, bahwa Minseok sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya Joonmyun beranggapan bahwa mungkin Baekhyun adalah sahabat Minseok. Tapi Joonmyun menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda pada sorot mata Baekhyun saat memandang Minseok. Sorot mata suka, bukan sebagai teman, melainkan cinta. Joonmyun yakin Baekhyun menyukai Minseok.

"Baekhyun itu sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki", Minseok tersenyum tulus. "Kau tahu, aku itu bukan orang yang mudah bergaul", kata Minseok.

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat ceria", sela Joonmyun di tengah cerita Minseok. Minseok tersenyum malu.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah punya teman yang benar-benar dekat. Baekhyun lah teman pertama ku yang benar-benar dekat denganku", Joonmyun berusaha sebaik-baiknya menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya saat mendengar cerita Minseok. "Kami pertama bertemu di awal perkuliahan semester pertama di tahun pertama kami. Kami satu kelas."

"Lalu kalian langsung menjadi teman dekat?", tanya Joonmyun.

Minseok menggeleng. "Tapi Baekhyun itu sangat mudah berteman dengan siapapun, sehingga perlahan-lahan kami menjadi sangat dekat. Biarpun kami berteman baru sekitar satu setengah tahun, tapi kami seperti sudah berteman dari kecil", kata Minseok penuh antusias.

"Apa Baekhyun penting bagimu?", tanya Joonmyun.

Minseok mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja", disertai senyum cerianya. "Dia sangat penting bagiku."

Junmyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku dan Baekhyun, siapa yang lebih penting bagimu?", tanya Junmyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Junmyun, membuat Minseok kaget. Dia diam mencoba memastikan apa yang dia dengar tadi tidak salah. "Aaahh… Junmyun, kau jangan begitu. Jangan memintaku memilih", rengek Minseok, setelah paham ke mana arah dari pertanyaan Junmyun.

Junmyun tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Minseok cemberut dan merasa sedikit jengkel. "Biarpun hanya bercanda, jangan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Kau kekasihku dan Baekhyun sahabatku. Kalian sama pentingnya bagiku", kata Minseok jujur.

"Benarkah?", tanya Junmyun menggoda.

"Tentu saja. Kau perlu bukti?", tantang Minseok.

"Iya, mana buktinya?", tantang Junmyun balik.

Minseok perlahan melembut, merasa tidak yakin tentang apa yang akan dia katakan. "Emmm… dengan cara apa aku harus membuktikannya?", tanya Minseok ragu dan bingung.

Junmyun hanya diam saja, dan melihat Minseok dalam diam. Melihat reaksi Junmyun, Minseok menjadi sedikit cemas. Dia takut, jangan-jangan Junmyun tidak percaya padanya. Minseok berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara bagaimana dia harus membuktikannya pada Junmyun. Namun, sekeras apapun dia berpikir, Minseok tetap tidak menemukan satupun ide. Memangnya dengan cara apa dia bisa membuktikan sebuah perasaan? Minseok menggigit bibirnya, dia bingung.

"Hahahaha…", tiba-tiba Junmyun tertawa renyah. "Kau lucu sekali, hahaha…", Minseok cemberut ditertawakan oleh Junmyun. Dia merasa seperti sedang dikerjai oleh Junmyun. Tawa Junmyun perlahan berhenti, tapi kebahagiannya masih tersisa. Terbukti dengan bibirnya yang masih terus tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau bingung dengan cara apa untuk membuktikannya, lalu kenapa kau menawarkan bukti?", tanya Junmyun dengan senyumnya yang belum pudar dari bibirnya.

"Nanti kalau kau tidak percaya bagaimana?", tanya Minseok masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Begini saja. Bagaimana jika, kau membuktikannya dengan cara… serius denganku", kata Junmyun dengan sorot mata tulus. Menatap lurus mata Minseok, meyakinkan Minseok tentang kutulusan perasaannya melalui sorot matanya.

Minseok tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja aku akan serius. Aku bukan orang yang suka memermainkan perasaan. Aku akan tetap setia apapun yang terjadi."

Junmyun terlihat berusaha menahan senyum syukurnya. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa seberuntung ini. Memilikimu sebagai belahan jiwaku. Terima kasih", Junmyun akhirnya mengeluarkan senyum syukurnya. Dia merasa begitu beruntung. Tangan kanan Junmyun bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Minseok. Junmyun menggenggam lembut tangan halus Minseok serta membawanya untuk dia tempelkan di pipi kananya. Junmyun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum menikmati sentuhan tangan Minseok, orang yang amat sangat dicintainya.

Junmyun membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum serta memandang penuh cinta ke arah Minseok yang ada di depannya. "Ju…Junmyun, aku malu", kata Minseok lalu segera menarik tangannya. Minseok berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Semua yang dilakukan dan yang dikatakan Junmyun benar-benar membuatnya malu. Dan juga membuatnya seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berhenti tersenyum. Di dalam perutnya seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dan menggelitiknya, sehingga Minseok tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

"Jongdae _chagi_ , aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu", kata Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang penuh rasa cemas.

Jongdae bingung, "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kau jangan bohong padaku", kata Chanyeol serius, dia benar-benar cemas.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja", kata Jongdae berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu pasti, itu pasti rasanya sangat sakit", Chanyeol masih tidak percaya.

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir", Jongdae tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Ku mohon kau jangan berbohong. Aku tahu, pasti rasanya sangat sakit jatuh dari tempat setinggi itu", kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak jatuh dari manapun", jawab Jongdae bingung.

Chanyeol memengang kedua tangan Jongdae. "Kau kan malaikat dari langit yang jatuh ke bumi. Pasti sangat sakit kan jatuh dari tempat setinggi itu? Jujurlah padaku", kata Chanyeol.

Jongdae tersenyum malu dan sangat bahagia. "Mana mungkin masih terasa sakit, jika ada pangeran yang sangat tampan si depanku." Lalu Jongdae dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa bahagia mereka yang meledak-ledak di dalam dada.

"Memangnya masih musim ya gaya berpacaran seperti kalian ini? Gombal banget", kata Baekhyun bosan. Dia yang sejak awal duduk di meja yang sama dengan pasangan Chanyeol dan Jongdae di kantin kampus ini, dari tadi Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang tampang jijik melihat drama romantis mengagumkan dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sekilas, dia memaklumi alasan dibalik Baekhyun berperilaku seperti itu. Maklum, Baekhyun kan baru patah hati. Cinta yang ada dalam hatinya tidak berhasil dia pertemukan dengan sang pemilik hatinya, Minseok. Dan itu sangat memengaruhi suasana hatinya. Jika Baekhyun melihat ada orang yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, dia akan merasa sangat jengkel. Kenapa dunia begitu tidak adil padanya, di saat yang lainnya bisa berbahagia dengan kekasihnya, kenapa hanya dia seorang yang harus patah hati?

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menanggapi komentar dari Baekhyun dengan tenang saja, Jongdae memilih untuk membalas komentar dari Baekhyun dengan komentar yang intensitasnya sama. "Yeee sirik yeeeee… mentang-mentang kau tidak bisa pacaran", kata Jongdae meledek Baekhyun, tidak lupa dengan wajah bangganya.

Jika tadi wajah Baekhyun terlihat bosan, setelah mendengar komentar dari Jongdae wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat jengkel. Bisa-bisanya Jongdae dengan teganya menyerang di titik paling sensitife di hatinya yang terluka? "Kau ini… haaaah", Baekhyun mendesah kasar sambil membuang muka. Lalu Baekhyun memandang Jongdae lagi dengan tatapan yang seolah bicara, "Teganya kau."

"Apa?!", tantang Jongdae, dia sangat senang telah mengalahkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau harus mengungkit hal itu?!", tanya Baekhyun jengkel. Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya untuk bisa menikmati perdebatan yang ada di depannya. Dia yakin pasti ada hal menarik yang akan membuatnya tertawa. Karena yang berdebat ini bukan sembarang orang, melainkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. "Kau kan tahu pasti kalau aku sedang patah hati", kata Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir aku lupa?", kata Jongdae percaya diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau justru menyinggung hal itu dan bermesraan di depanku?!", Baekhyun mengungkapkan seluruh kejengkelannya.

Lalu Jongdae terdiam. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memahami yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang kekasihnya sambil menahan tawa, sepertinya Jongdae kalah kali ini. "Bukankah kau bilang kau akan _move on_?", tanya Jongdae ragu, sepertinya dia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Memangnya kau pikir _move on_ itu mudah?", tanya Baekhyun jengkel, "Aish… _jincha_."

"Iya juga… Baekhyun kan memang sudah menyukai Minseok sejak lama, tentu itu bukan hal yang mudah _move on_ dari dia", gumam Jongdae dalam hati. "Tapi itukan bukan berarti kau… Eh! Ini juga salah mu! Sudah tahu kalau kami pasti akan bermesraan, lalu kenapa kau tetap mengikuti kami?", tanya Jongdae tak terima.

"Itu kan karena…", Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Sekarang Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, benar kata Jongdae kekasihnya. Sudah tahu dia pasti akan bermesraan, lalu kenapa Baekhyun tetap mengikuti mereka? "Oh… sepupuku yang malang", gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Itu karena, aku sedang menghindari Minseok", kata Baekhyun pelan, seolah dia telah menyerah kalah. Baekhyun bingung harus pergi ke mana? Semua tempat yang ada di kampus yang biasa dia datangi, telah dihafal dengan jelas oleh Minseok. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin ditemukan oleh Minseok. Menghindari Minseok adalah salah satu upaya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk bisa _move on_.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus mengikuti kami", kata Jongdae.

"Kau pikir aku sengaja ke sini?! Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa justru aku duduk di depan kalian", Baekhyun tidak suka terus disalahkan.

"Jadi… sekarang kau…", Jongdae tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya menyenggolnya dengan siku tangannya. Jongdae menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah tanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, justru pandangan Chanyeol lurus ke depan dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Lalu Jongdae mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Seperti tertular Chanyeol, Jongdae pun juga ikut diam dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Baekhyun yang duduk di depan mereka, hanya bisa memandang heran.

"Ya Tuhaaan… ternyata kalian ada di sini."

Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba melotot karena mendengar suara itu saat dia sedang meminum minumannya. Baekhyun hampir tersedak. Segera dia menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Kemudian Baekhyun menemukan Minseok duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah kelelahan. Lalu Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongdae, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum lemah kepada Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti alasan kenapa sepasang kekasih di depannya ini tadi tiba-tiba diam seperti patung. Ternyata mereka kaget melihat Minseok berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Baekhyun, seingatku kita itu satu kelas. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali bertemu denganmu?", tanya Minseok tak habis pikir.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih dalam kondisi terkejutnya, sebagai teman yang baik Jongdae berinisiatif untuk menolong Baekhyun. "Ya ampun Minseok, orang seperti ini saja kenapa harus kau cari-cari?", kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jongdae berusaha menolongnya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa jengkel. Kenapa juga si Jongdae berkata seperti itu? Namun Baekhyun segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tangannya menyisir rambutnya ke arah belakang dengan percaya diri. "Kenapa mencari ku? Kau merindukanku?", Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Minseok.

"Iiiih… kau ini", Minseok jijik melihat Baekhyun. "Oh iya Baek, kau ingat tugas dari dosen Jung? Kita satu kelompok. Besok kan hari libur, jadi kita kerjakan saja besok. Ku tunggu di rumahku besok jam 9 pagi, _okay_?", tanya Minseok.

Masih dengan ekspresi percaya dirinya, Baekhyun menjawab, " _Okay_ , beri tahu yang lainnya untuk tidak terlambat."

"Yang lainnya?", tanya Minseok bingung. "Jadi kau benar-benar lupa ya? Dalam satu kelompok kan maksimal dua orang. Bahkan sebenarnya ini tugas perorangan, tapi Jung _saem_ memberikan kelonggaran. Sehingga boleh mengerjakannya secara kelompok, tapi maksimal hanya dua orang. Hehehe, jujur aku tidak sanggup mengerjakannya sendiri", Minseok tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam tertegun sambil melihat tawa indah itu tepat di depannya. "Ingat, kau jangan sampai terlambat", ancam Minseok. Lalu Minseok segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, ada panggilan masuk. " _Yeoboseyo_? Iya Junmyun, aku akan segera ke sana. _Nde_ …", Minseok mengakhiri teleponnya dengan senyum ceria. Baekhyun semakin pilu melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa semua, _anyeong_ ", pamit Minseok dengan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Man, its getting difficult_ ", ucap Chanyeol setelah Minseok menjauh. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya misi _move on_ mu tak akan mudah", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh bantuan?", Jongdae menawarkan diri.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Jongdae penuh harap, "Tentu saja!"

.

.

 _Bersambung…_

 _._

 _._


End file.
